Walter one-shots
by Awatere11
Summary: This is where I will place my "gifts" for the Walter Challenges. Well done for your efforts, my lovely readers. There will be another challenge coming, maybe you will get a "Gift" just for you.
1. Chapter 1

This is for the only person who recognised the stalker straight away. She would never accept a gift as she would think it cheating to have voted but she picked it the moment he appeared in print. My lovely Beta, whom I love to bits. Heart full of Elves you just betaed your own gift and didn't even know it.

.

.

.

Jack was asleep in the bath tub. This was becoming a pattern as his workload had increased with a new drug on the street that was causing hallucinations. Several deaths had occurred, and Jack hated drugs with a passion. After glimpsing the autopsy reports on a couple of victims as he was dusting Jack's office, Ianto didn't blame him.

Jack had arrived home bone weary and still insisted he read Walter his bedtime story. Ianto had found him asleep there and had woken him with a gentle kiss and the promise of a hot bath already waiting.

As Ianto looked down at his slumbering husband, he smiled softly. He was so beautiful. The steam had curled his hair and he looked so much younger without his "captain's" stare.

Ianto knelt and began soaping the sponge. He drew it across Jack's chest and Jack moaned softly in his sleep. Ianto rejected the sponge, then picked up the shower gel from the edge of the bath and placed some in the palm of his hand. He then slid his hand into the water, down Jack's belly, and around the semi- erect cock bobbing in the water.

Jack moaned again and parted his legs as Ianto gently pumped the cock with gentle squeezes at the base. Soon Jack was erect, awake and excited. Ianto was kneeling bybut the tub, and Jack leered at him openly. Naked, wet, and as needy as Jack, who reached for him to join him in the water, Ianto was a sight to behold.

As Ianto stood and stepped into the tub, Jack looked up at the delicious piece of manhood above him. Ianto looked down and grinned as he watched Jack's eyes rove over his body to rest on and widen at his cock.

Ianto gracefully went to his knees, then draped himself over Jack. They kissed lazily as Ianto reached between them and began stroking. Jack's hand joined the fun, and both men kissed and panted into each other's mouths as they jerked their joined cocks in the water.

Jack watched with awe as Ianto's eyes rolled back and his jerking became uncoordinated. He was so intent on Ianto's pleasure that his own took him by surprise. They both barked as they came in the water and Ianto dropped his head to Jack's shoulder. Hise teeth found Jack's neck, and the bite was the catalyst for a second orgasm that made Jack shriek.

They stood and so Ianto could let the water out. Jack turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature as they both used the shower gel again. As Jack kissed Ianto between his shoulder blades, he silently thanked God for the a gift he didn't deserve.


	2. Chapter 2

SD4IANTO

A Day at the Beach

Walter was laughing as Jack flopped back into the hole in the sand that Walter had been diligently working away at for the last half hour.

It had to be the hottest day on record, and everyone was snarling and ratty from the heat. Jack's declaration that they were all going to the beach had filled Ianto with dread but now that they were here, he knew that he had underestimated Jack's ability to please his child.

Tosh and Owen had been collected along the way, and Ianto was watching the two friends dance round each other. He saw what was going to happen and wondered if either of them had any clue.

Jack fitted the hole almost perfectly. As Jack pretended to snore, Walter shrieked with renewed mirth, then proceeded to kiss his daddy like he was Sleeping Beauty.

Jack pulled him into the hole, and Walter screamed like he was being buried alive as Jack growled and tickled him.

Ianto continued to lay out the picnic he had rushed off to make as Jack and Walter had attacked their wardrobes with gusto. Ianto's light tan slacks were a gift from Jack after the fire, as were other clothes Ianto might not normally wear, but today he was making the effort to please his family. The white polo shirt hugged Ianto _perfectly_.

There were biscuits, watermelon, grapes, tomatoes, shredded chicken and ham to make sandwiches with, sausage rolls, chocolate éclairs and chocolate cake for dessert, and an ice bucket with cola and lemonade. Yes, Ianto had brought a real ice bucket, complete with chunks of ice, to the beach.

The two hellions finally came to eat with sand still in their hair. Walter stomped over to Ianto and held his arms out.

"What's wrong, Walt? Itchy, love?" Ianto asked, and the answering nod made him smile.

Ianto removed the boy's clothing and brushed his body down with his bare hands. Jack watched those sensuous fingers as they played across Walter's skin, and when he was done, Walter's sigh was of pure pleasure. Ianto shook out the clothes and offered them back but he knew, as Jack did as well, that once naked this little beastie was not getting clothed again in a hurry. A quick application of sunscreen while Walter wriggled completed his duty to his beast and he was dismissed.

Walter stomped over to Jack and eyed the piece of watermelon he had just cut, so Jack handed it over. He watched his wee man take a bite, smiling when the juice ran down Walter's chin. He looked over at Ianto to comment, but Ianto was slathering his own arms with sunscreen and not looking.

As Walter sat down to eat, Jack crawled over to Ianto and kneeled. Ianto looked up from the sandwich he had started preparing for Walter from the shredded chicken, and frowned. Jack held his arms out and pouted. Ianto laughed and then proceeded to remove Jack's shirt.

Long elegant fingers caressed Jack's skin as Ianto stroked every part of his chest and arms and Jack hummed softly with delight.

Tosh chose this moment to flop down beside Walter and reach for a chicken leg. Owen was still struggling up the beach with the hunk of seaweed he refused to leave behind, declaring it good for his garden. As Tosh watched him, she smiled softly. _Such a strange man. Who would have thought he was a closet botanist?_

Jack turned and presented his back. Ianto snorted and repeated the petting. Then he reached for the sunscreen and began to apply it to his husband's back, knowing full well that this man would also not put his shirt back on now he'd managed to get it off. Jack leaned into his husband's embrace and Ianto held Jack against his chest with one hand while applying sunscreen to his chest with the other. Soon they were kissing, and Owen reached them just as Jack pushed Ianto back and straddled him.

"Oi! Perverts, there's a child 'ere!" Owen sniped as he snatched a can of cola from the ice bucket.

"And Walter too," Tosh added with a giggle as Owen pulled a face then shook the can.

"Don't you dare!" she warned just as he popped the tab.

It blew back into his face and a rather girly scream echoed out over the sand dunes as they all laughed at Owen's dripping face.


	3. Chapter 3

**SD4IANTO** this may help with your annoyance ... Walter 2 will be coming soon, you may get some answers, or have a whole new can of worms opened.

.

.

.

Rhia was out back with the kids and Ianto sat at her Rhia's kitchen table as he watched Gray placing dishes in the dishwasher. Rhia was out back with the kids.

Jack's occasional fake roar of fake rage drifted in through the open window, and Gray grinned as he watched through the glass as Jack was tackled to the ground yet again. Rhia ignored them while getting in the washing.

"You got a minute?" Ianto asked, and Gray started. He had forgotten Ianto was there.

"Sorry, you gave me a fright," Gray laughed as he pulled out a chair and settled opposite Ianto.

"I've been wondering something for a while, and watching you just now helped me make up my mind." Ianto smiled back.

"Yeah?" Gray leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah. Whether to forgive or beat the living shit out of you. But now I know I would never hit a woman." Ianto scoffed as Gray tensed in his chair.

"You see," Ianto continued in a sing song voice, "I've cut men for less than the slur you gave me in front of my son. Calling me the little wife, eh? I don't do the dishwasher at home, Jack does, ya know. Then Walter getting caught up in your unsavoury work. But, well, now I see you for the cockless wonder that you are and know that my sister never has to worry about who wears the pants in the relationship again."

"Just one thing, Gray-boy," Ianto said as he prepared to rise from the table. "You ever place my family under threat again and I'll fucking disappear you so quick that even your shadow will get left behind."

" Lots of holes around construction sites, lots of places shit can settle." Ianto waltzed out into the warm day as his son screamed for backup.

With a roar of his own, Ianto fell on his husband with kisses and needy hands.

"Touché, Ianto. Touché," Gray uttered as he wondered how Ianto knew his undercover name was Gray-boy.


	4. Chapter 4

"God Damn it Myfanwy!"

Jack paused his typing to cock his head as he istened. Was That Ianto he could hear yelling outside? In this heat? 

Jack decided that the report could wait and clicked save. Then he pushed away from the desk and wandered out into the main room.

Walter was engrossed in the show on telly. A plate of sandwiches and a Sippy cup were carefully placed on the coffee table which told Jack that Ianto was somewhere nearby.

"Bloody dog!"

Jack was sure now. Ianto was outside in the heat of the Cardiff summer.

"Yan? Hon?" Jack called out as he wandered out onto the deck of their backyard.

Jack stood with his mouth open as he watched Ianto attempting to bath a huge dog in Walter's baby bath. Well, over it anyway.

The hose lay nearby and Ianto was muttering to himself as he dipped the sponge in the soapy water once more then scrubbed at the dog. Myfanwy accepted the wash for a few minutes then a twitch started along her back.

"No! Don't you dare!" Ianto growled as she looked at him with a beady eye.

Then she shook.

Bubbles flew through the air, some landing by Jack's feet but Jack could tell that the bulk of them fell on his Welshman.

God damn it you bloody …" Ianto screamed before he burst into peals of laughter.

He pulled the hose over and hosed her down as she groaned with pleasure at the cold spray. Then to Jack's joy Ianto turned the hose on himself.

As his gorgeous man turned to face him Jack saw just how see-through his white shirt became when wet and with a moan of desire he pulled Ianto up onto the deck and inside.

Jack tore the shirt telling Ianto it was ruined anyway and licked each droplet as it ran from his hair down onto his shoulders. Licks turned to bite and bites turned to caresses and soon both men were lost in each other as their slicked bodies slid over one another.

Later, the bed was wet, they were wet but Ianto knew how to remedy the sticky element of their fun. He pulled Jack out into the backyard where their nakedness wouldn't be seen and reached for the hose. And froze.

"Walter" he screamed as he found the hose. Walter stood with a look of bliss in the baby bath as the hose shoved in his nappy streamed down his legs.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who needed a little hose down hon" Jack laughed as Walter eyed them both then pulled his nappy off with a gleeful flourish.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto was snoozing, his treatment not due until tomorrow. One last day of happy before Rat Poison Attacks!

The sound of the bathroom door opening had Ianto shifting in the bed, _damn. Had he fallen asleep?_

Ianto blinked his eyes open to tell Jack he was sorry and all he saw was …. Well. _Wowzers!_

Jack stood there with one hand on his hip, his hip popped out and those eyebrows raised over those long, long lashes.

Nurse Harkness-Jones stepped closer and licked his ruby red lips. Instead of the blonde wig Ianto had worn in the hospital, Jack's was black. A cascade of black curls spilling down his back and a small fringe that framed his gorgeous face.

Ianto knew he was panting but his mouth was dry and his eyes must be on stalks, they must be. _God, what a gorgeous creature._

The nurse's uniform had been tailor made to fit Ianto, so on Jack it was decadently tight … I mean … well, you can see it right? Wow, anyone could see it the way the hemline rode his hips ...a BIG red button that sooooo needed attention.

Jack placed a red high heeled foot on the chair beside Ianto's side of the bed and canted his hips … oh … Ianto thought he might be feeling a little light headed, _no more blood in the brain bit … oh._

Those legs were waxed like his chest, not just shaved … waxed. So smooth, so pretty. Jack had small ankles, lovely feet and in those heels…._wow._

Ianto could see a corset peeking through the fabric, _ah! That's how he made it fit when it was obviously … ahhhhhhh, fuck!_

Ianto's eyes rolled back as Jack's hand slid unseen under the covers to find the tent pole within. Ianto bucked his hips as Jack twisted and tugged.

"Need a little help there Sweetie?" a high pitched voice said softly and Ianto could only whimper as this goddess straddled him on the bed.

"Oh my, this needs a bit of attention I'm afraid! That looks sore, I'd better rub it."

Ianto huffed with humour as Jack waggled his eyebrows and leered.

"Oh, god Nursie. I'm so sore, I might need a .. oh god .. please … oh FUCK … I might need a kiss to make it better!"

Jack smiled angelically and agreed, "One little kiss for you dearie!"

Jack leaned down and took Ianto in his mouth, causing his husband to shout with surprise and pleasure.

As Jack sucked he swirled the tip of Ianto's penis around with his tongue. He licked, sucked and hummed as Ianto writhed beneath him begging, pleading and cursing him.

Hot breath on skin as Jack released the straining cock and licked at Ianto's skin.

"Condom, condom … Jack …. FUCK BASTARD, Jack, I can't come in you … Jack, I'm poison … please" Ianto was almost frantic as he realised his husband's intentions and was relieved as he felt the latex rolling down his shaft.

His sigh was replaced with a hoarse shout as Jack followed his fingers down a sharp downward flick of his hips, impaling himself on Ianto.

Jack ground on Ianto, whimpering with his own desire as he stroked Ianto's face. Sweat poured from them both, the uniform straining as Jack pushed the seams to their maximum width.

As Ianto's cries rose to high pitched squeals, Jack upped the tempo with enthusiastic bouncing on the bed … well … OK on Ianto who was so happy to be here, thank you very much.

Jack looked down and locked his eyes with Ianto's, their hands entwining behind Ianto's head as Jack changed his position for that extra half inch of penetration. He bottomed out (pardon the pun) and settled.

Ianto was gulping air and Jack seemed not to be breathing at all as they waited a beat. Jack withdrew half the length and slammed back onto Ianto's rock hard pole. A beat. Another slam, then Ianto convulsed as his orgasm tore through him. His fingers also tore through the uniform as he grabbed at Jack's hips.

Jack closed his eyes seconds after Ianto, feeling the heat as Ianto filled the condom.

A little disappointment that Jack couldn't feel the hot jizz hit his insides, or running back out of his hole and smashing between them. _Bloody condoms._ Jack hated them and all they stood for between them.

Jack whispered Ianto's name as he slid from him, careful to keep the condom in place. With wet wipes he cleaned himself and his cum from Ianto's chest and belly. Then he slid off the fucking condom and cleaned his love.

Ianto's soft snores were lovely as he snuffled and felt around the bed.

Jack quickly tore the remains of the uniform off and relieved himself of the corset. He slid into the bed and let those fluttering fingers find him.

Ianto made happy little noises as he snuffled into his neck, seeking the spot under Jack's jaw, near his ear. Ianto's "scratch-n-sniff" spot.

As they both drifted off the sleep Jack held Ianto tight, hoping the dark night would soon be over.

**Lady Emma, you bossy bottom you! Happy now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**For the lovely Schuneko a Walter 3 Teaser**

Ianto hadn't been sure about the pool but the day was so hot that he slid in and sighed softly as it eased his hot skin. The water lapped gently as Ianto dozed.

He didn't hear the SUV returning home or the door slamming as Jack carried the groceries through.

Jack walked past the French windows and stopped, backed up and placed the bags on the ground. He then followed the trail of clothes out onto the veranda. The pool sat by the side of the house and Jack's excitement grew as he saw his naked husband floating in it.

Jack had never stripped so quickly, gently entering the water so as not to disturb Ianto who was drifting both physically and mentally in the cool dabbled light.

Jack waded over and brushed a hand accidentally against Ianto's hip as he come close. Ianto yelped and flailed, choking as the water splashed over his face.

"Easy, easy baby. It's just me" Jack soothed as he held him.

"Christ Almighty! You scared the shit out of me" Ianto finally laughed.

"Where's Noah?" Jack whispered.

"Napping" Ianto whispered back with a playful smile.

Jack kissed him, enjoying the wet lips that eagerly tasted back. Reaching out, Jack found Ianto's semi-erect penis and squeezed gently. Ianto grunted and bucked in the water.

Jack pulled Ianto down, righting him in an embrace with their erections brushing against each other and Ianto sighed softly as he bucked and enjoyed the weird sensation. Jack gasped and reached between them, cupping the two dicks and he held Ianto tight, trapping them against their stomachs.

"Ah, Cariad" Ianto moaned and Jack huffed as Ianto's breath tickled his earlobe.

Jack squeezed harder at the base of the shaft and then pulled until he felt the skin slide up over the head as Ianto's hand joined the other side to include Jack's bobbing member in the fun.

"Fuck!" Jack gasped as Ianto's teeth inflicted pressure on said earlobe and Jack bucked wildly as he felt a finger breaching him.

"Ummmm, gladly" came the breathy reply and Jack whimpered as another finger joined the first.

Soon Ianto was finger fucking Jack who was now the one floating in a sea of calm.

Ianto shuffled between his legs and lifted him slightly, so Jack was laying back across the edge of the pool, and he exchanged his fingers for his dick.

Jack grunted as Ianto pushed into him, sans lube.

Jack liked a little tough play and Ianto was usually not up for it but today, as the sun warmed the water, Ianto felt energized and he began to thrust into the begging American who was looking deep into his eyes as he said the most explicitly dirty things he could think of.

Ianto's soft huffs of amusement faded as he felt himself beginning to let go. He grabbed Jack's dick and began squeezing, feeling the tell-tale pulsing of the shaft that was a precursor to the end.

Jack threw his head back and shouted his release, Ianto trying to catch it in his hand and he flicked it from the water, over the side of the pool as his own spunk exploded into Jack.

Jack closed his eyes and imagined the wet heat he could feel entering him, coating his insides and crawling up his inner body to warm his heart. He shuddered and convulsed as Ianto held him tightly against the wall of the pool.

"Shit!"

They both opened their eyes and turned to see John standing on the veranda with his mouth open.

"How long have you been there?" Jack demanded as he panted through the afterglow.

"Long enough to lament not having my own fucking pool!" John snarled and Ianto laughed.

"Darling" he said with syrupy sweetness to Jack. "Look, it's a "fucking pool"!"

Jack and Ianto burst into peels of laughter as John rubbed at himself.

_Fuckers! Putting on a show when he wasn't invited._


	7. Chapter 7

Jack slid his fingers over the green tie, looking deep into Ianto's eyes as he tugged at the knot.

"All evening you've taunted me in that restaurant, this tie so shiny in the candle light," Jack panted, "God, want to climb inside you nice and warm."

"Jack, we need to talk about what we want" Ianto said softly, reaching for Jack's face.

"I want you!" he growled and Ianto blushed even as he stepped into his arms.

Jack fumbled with Ianto's shirt buttons and they were both surprised by Jack's nerves as he tried to be gentle. Tried to make it perfect.

Kisses on skin as he slid down Ianto's chest, his tongue swiping at those nipples.

Ianto sighed and let himself go limp in his husband's arms. He drifted on the bed, in the sea of love.

Fingers explored and teased, as hot breath headed down towards his belt buckle.

Ianto cried out softly as fingertips brushed his straining cock, _God its a wonder his trousers don't rip_.

Jack nuzzled the trapped erection and breathed in his musk. _Mmmmm, Ode De Ianto. My favourite._

Ianto's hands found his hair, fingers carding through it as his scalp received a gentle massage.

Jack was rutting against the bed as he growled deeply, tugging the trousers down and freeing that cock he wanted so badly that he was hungry, even with the full stomach.

He took Ianto in his mouth and Ianto's cries filled the room, a heady music that swelled Jack's soul.

Jack sucked, kneaded, teased and kissed until Ianto was whining with each breath, writhing and frantically tugging at the hair he had been previously petting.

Jack surged up the bed and quickly prepared him, _two fingers would have to do tonight._

Jack pushed in, stilling as Ianto's eyes fell open and they sighed as he slowly slid home.

They rocked to silent music that only existed at all due to the beat of their hearts.

Ianto came first, crying out as he bucked. Hot cum splashed up Jack's stomach, urging him to go _deeper, faster … hit that spot … just … god._

Jack's hips stuttered, the heat erupting into flames as he filled Ianto with snarls of passion.

Coming down, Jack panted on Ianto's chest as Ianto rubbed his back soothingly.

"You OK Cariad?" Ianto asked softly.

"God yeah!" Jack huffed, turning his head to kiss the exposed skin and enjoying the brush of Ianto's chest hair against his face, "Bloody wonderful."

Ianto snorted softly, relaxing.

Jack leapt up and rifled through their clothes as Ianto frowned. "What are you dong Cariad, come back and keep me warm."

Jack held the tie aloft with one finger, leering as he crawled up the bed.

The sight of a naked captain crawling towards him with the tie in his mouth while the not-so-little captain swung between his legs made Ianto hard again and as Jack flicked the tie over the bedpost with a bark of satisfaction, Ianto reached out and grabbed the semi-erect dick, pulling until Jack went with it.

Back under the covers, Ianto tugged and kneaded until Jack was convulsing with sensory overload so soon after coming.

Ianto bit him savagely and he came again, this time in Ianto's' hand.

"Oh God, that almost hurts" Jack howled as Ianto milked him.

"Mine" Ianto whispered in the dark.

"God, always." Jack sighed as he snuggled against Ianto, not caring that he was in the wet spot.

_Always. A very long-time_, Ianto thought as he sighed into dark.

I hope so.


End file.
